


hold onto your edge and fall into your deepest dent

by Shadowcrawler



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Femslash, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcrawler/pseuds/Shadowcrawler
Summary: Dani decides she wants to tell Grace and Sarah what to do.
Relationships: Grace Harper/Dani Ramos, Sarah Connor/Dani Ramos, Sarah Connor/Grace Harper, Sarah Connor/Grace Harper/Dani Ramos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	hold onto your edge and fall into your deepest dent

**Author's Note:**

> I basically felt bad because I keep leaving Sarah out in my fics, so uh, here's an obscene amount of pornography where everyone gets off multiple times. I have a lot of feelings about Grace/Dani, obviously, but I think Sarah/Grace and Dani/Sarah are equally interesting dynamics and I was trying to showcase each of them amidst all the porn. (For example, I think Dani says "I love you" to both of them a lot because she's just that kind of person, and Grace always says it back, and Sarah's a little more squirrely about it, but she finds her own ways to express it, and Dani knows that.)

She’s not really sure how it starts.

Maybe it’s the evening when she and Sarah are making out, sort of lazily, with Sarah’s back against the headboard of the bed she claimed for herself. “Wait,” Dani murmurs, as Sarah starts to take off her own shirt. “Let me do it. You stay still.”

“Oh,” Sarah says with a little chuckle. “You’re telling me what to do now, hm? Do you do this with Grace too or am I just lucky?”

“You don’t have to listen,” Dani points out, grinning as she makes quick work of Sarah’s shirt and unbuckles her pants. “You must like my orders at least a little.”

“Never said I didn’t,” Sarah says, sighing as Dani takes one of her breasts into her mouth. 

Maybe it’s a few days later, when she and Grace are in the shower together after a training session. It’s supposed to be just to save water, but Grace has been staring blatantly at her since they came back inside. “Hey,” Dani says playfully when Grace, standing behind her, leans down to kiss her shoulders. “Not yet, I haven’t even washed my hair.”

Grace lets out a disappointed whine. “You smell _so_ good, Dani.”

It might be mean, but she loves driving Grace a little crazy like this. Then she gets an idea. “Patience,” she says, just to hear Grace groan again. “You wash my hair first, alright? And then we’ll see.”

“Okay,” Grace says, and immediately begins.

Grace has washed her hair before, but this time it feels different. She’s always careful, but all her movements feel deliberate now, like Grace is focusing on doing a good job. “That feels so nice,” murmurs Dani as Grace massages shampoo into her scalp. “A little harder, hm?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Grace replies, a little playful, as she does.

Once Grace has rinsed out her hair, she moves her hands to rub Dani’s shoulders. “Mmm,” Dani murmurs, leaning back into her touch. “That’s nice.”

“I could do some other nice things,” Grace points out, her hands trailing down Dani’s back slowly. 

Dani leans back into her touch, letting out a soft hum of consideration. “Alright,” she says finally, trying to sound casual (which is hard because Grace’s touch makes her want to melt). “I want your fingers inside me, please.”

“How many?” Grace asks, snaking her arms around Dani from behind.

“Just two, thank you.” The last word turns into a moan as Grace holds her close and slips first one and then two fingers into her. “Yes,” sighs Dani, leaning into Grace’s touches. “Oh, you feel so good, Grace.”

“Anything else, Dani?” Grace breathes in her ear. “Where else can I touch you?”

“Here, here please,” whimpers Dani, moving Grace’s other hand to her clit. “ _Yes,_ that’s perfect.”

Grace teases around her clit while changing the angle of her other fingers just enough that it makes Dani shriek. “There there there,” Dani yelps, “please there!” They’ve only recently figured out Dani can squirt during sex, and she usually finds it too messy and difficult, but right now all she wants is for Grace to hit that spot again. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Grace says as she follows her instructions, which sends a shudder of need through her.

It’s not too much longer before she comes with a long moan, soaking Grace’s fingers and collapsing against her. “Made you squirt again,” Grace murmurs, and Dani can hear the smug smile in her voice.

“You did,” Dani agrees, still trying to catch her breath. “I need to clean up and then I can-“

But before she can finish her sentence, or even really process what’s happening, Grace has reached up to turn off the shower and then put her head between Dani’s legs.

“ _Oh!_ ” Dani wasn’t expecting Grace’s tongue so soon after her first orgasm and it makes her legs almost give out. She grabs onto Grace’s hair to steady herself, which just makes Grace moan her appreciation. She’s not really eating Dani out, just cleaning her, but even the gentle licks are working her up again. When Grace pauses, like she’s done, Dani gently tugs her head up so she can look her in the eye. “Well?” she asks, trying for stern (which is sort of hard because Grace, on her knees with her face wet and her pupils blown, is _so_ hot). “You’re not done yet, are you? You want to be down there so bad, finish the job.”

Grace moans, nods, and dives back in.

Later, Dani’s thinking. Before this, she wouldn’t have thought she was the type of person to enjoy being bossy in bed. But then, before this she wouldn’t have thought she’d end up in a relationship with two other people, either. She knows Grace will do anything she asks, and Sarah (for all her grumbling about how she’s “going soft”) didn’t seem to mind taking orders from her either. Maybe being the one in charge sometimes is something she should bring up. 

She does it while they’re all settling in one evening. Sarah is reading, and Grace is scribbling something in a notebook she never lets either of them read. Dani is nestled against Grace half-watching an old sitcom on TV and trying to think of the best way to say what she’s thinking. Finally she clears her throat and says, “Can I talk to you both about something?”

Grace looks up, immediately at attention. “What is it?” Sarah doesn’t close her book but cocks her head, which means she’s listening. 

“I was thinking,” Dani says, a little slowly, “that maybe I could try telling you two what to do sometimes. You know, during sex.”

Sarah’s eyebrows raise so much they look like they’re trying to escape her face. “I kinda assumed you were always doing that with her,” she says, nodding at Grace. 

Grace glares at her. “Oh please, like you don’t do whatever she asks too.”

“As I was saying,” Dani says loudly, before Sarah can respond to that. “It doesn’t have to be all the time. But I like it, I know Grace likes it, and Sarah, you like it too.” 

“Never said I didn’t,” says Sarah with a shrug. “Hell, if things don’t go our way and you do end up leading some Resistance, you’ll have a lot of orders to give. Might as well get used to it the fun way.”

“So how does that work with all three of us?” Grace asks. “What, do you tell me what to do to Sarah?” 

“Or she could tell me what to do to you,” Sarah points out, smirking. “I like the sound of that.”

“Of course you do,” sighs Grace, which makes Dani giggle. 

\---

“Okay,” Dani says, settling into the armchair and resting her head on one hand. “Let me think about what I want you to do first.”

She’s teasing - she’s put a _lot_ of thought into how she wants the evening to go, but it’s worth it for the pleading look Grace gives her. Grace and Sarah are both naked on the bed, as per her instructions, and Dani is still fully dressed (for the time being; she’s laid out a towel on the chair seat for later). “Can’t we just make out while you’re thinking?” Grace asks, pouting a little.

Dani pretends to consider that and then nods. “Go ahead, but don’t touch anywhere below the waist yet.”

The sentence is barely out of her mouth before Grace lunges at Sarah, kissing her aggressively. “Shit,” Sarah gasps when Grace moves to scrape her teeth against her neck. “Taking orders turns you on _that_ much? I should’ve tried this the first time we fucked - ah!”

She cuts herself off with a yelp, as Grace bites down, leaving a mark. “ _Her_ orders,” Grace growls in Sarah’s ear. “Not yours.”

That makes Sarah laugh. “Honey, I’ve got some news for you about how the evening’s gonna go.” She grabs one of Grace’s breasts and sucks on it, hard enough that Grace lets out a shocked moan.

Dani smirks and slips her hand into her pants. “You two are so funny,” she says, “always arguing about who is in charge of who. Right now, it’s me.” She starts touching herself lazily, spreading her legs to give herself better access. “And I think...I think first I want to see you eat Sarah out, Grace.”

Grace makes a frustrated noise and asks, “Can’t I do anything for you, Dani?”

“Not yet. Sarah first.” Dani runs her finger over her labia slowly. 

Sarah laughs and spreads her legs. “You heard your commander,” she says, “get to it.”

Grace rolls her eyes, but she moves so that she’s on her stomach, kissing and nipping at Sarah’s thighs to start with.

“Good,” Dani encourages. “Always so careful, Grace, I love that about you.”

“She could go a _little_ faster,” Sarah grumbles. She’s got her hand in Grace’s hair, but even though she could pull her face forward, she doesn’t. 

Grace, apparently content to take her sweet time, leaves a couple of marks on Sarah’s thighs before finally burying her face in Sarah’s pussy. Sarah groans and digs her fingers into her hair. “ _Fuck,_ that’s better.” 

“That’s good, Grace,” Dani says. She’s got both hands in her pants now, one teasing around her clit while the other one slowly thrusts a finger in and out. “I want to hear Sarah, okay? Sarah, don’t be shy, I want to watch you enjoy yourself.”

Sarah lets out what was probably supposed to be a scornful noise, except Grace does something with her tongue that makes her whine instead. She thrusts her hips into Grace’s face and Grace, who’s holding onto her hips, digs her fingers in.

“That’s good,” Dani pants, adding another finger. “You’re both doing so good. I love watching you, you’re both so beautiful. Sarah, you’re making the sexiest noises, let me hear them.”

Grace isn’t wasting any time, lapping at Sarah like she’s starving. Sarah’s growling as she moves against her, a mix of unintelligible noises, “fuck yeah,” and other curses. Finally, she lets out a guttural groan and jerks under Grace. 

Dani comes just from watching Sarah come, moaning loudly. “Oh, Sarah, Grace,” she murmurs once she’s calmed. “You both did so well, thank you.”

Grace grins first at Sarah, then at Dani. “Can I come clean you up?” she pleads. 

“Sarah first,” Dani insists.

Sarah’s still catching her breath, but that makes her laugh. “Yeah, you’re not done with me yet,” she chides. “And judging from the way my cum’s all over your face, that’s not exactly a hardship for you.”

“God, you’re annoying,” Grace mutters, but she leans back in to gently lick Sarah clean.

“At least your mouth is good for something,” Sarah says fondly.

Grace stays quiet until she’s done and then says, “You weren’t complaining about my mouth a few minutes ago.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Sarah strokes her hair again, which somehow comes off affectionate and not patronizing. 

Then Grace turns to Dani. “Please?” she asks. “I did what you said, I was good, can I please taste you?”

Dani almost lets out a whimper, but she bites her lip to stop it. “Yes,” she says, sliding her pants and underwear off and adjusting so she’s sitting legs spread. “Come here, Grace.”

Grace gets off the bed and comes over to her, expression eager, but she kneels down in front of Dani and doesn’t touch her yet. “Hi,” she murmurs, gazing up at her. She hasn’t wiped off her face from eating Sarah out yet, and Dani can’t help but be turned on by that.

She leans in to kiss Grace on the lips. “Hi,” she whispers, running her hand down Grace’s jaw and feeling her shiver. “You’ve been very good, Grace. Doing exactly what I say. And you look very hot with Sarah all over your face.”

“Thank you,” Grace whispers, closing her eyes for a few seconds as Dani touches her.

“Come here,” Dani repeats once Grace opens her eyes again. “Take care of me, I’m a mess.”

Grace nods and dives in, licking Dani with gentle precision. She’s clearly trying not to overstep, since she hasn’t been told to actually go down on Dani. It’s driving Dani crazy in the best way. But she lets Grace finish first. 

When Grace is done, she looks up at Dani for more instructions, her expression a mixture of needy and adoring. “What else can I do for you?”

Dani pretends to think about it. “Sarah, do you have any ideas?” she asks playfully.

Sarah’s lounging against the pillow, content to wait her turn. She grins. “She’s been pretty good. I say let her eat you out for real.”

“Yes, I think so too.” Dani glances at Grace, who hasn’t taken her eyes off her. “Would you like that, Grace?”

“Please.” Grace swallows. “Please, I want to make you feel good.”

“Okay,” Dani says, nodding. She grabs onto Grace’s hair and pulls her closer. “Get to work, then.”

Grace eats her out slowly, reverently, like pleasing Dani is the most important thing in the world. She doesn’t touch Dani’s clit right away, using her fingers to gently part Dani’s folds and trace them with her tongue until Dani is moving against her mouth. “Yes,” Dani moans, gripping Grace’s hair a bit tighter. “Oh that’s good, thank you, Grace.” 

Grace dips her tongue inside Dani for a bit, although they both know it won’t have the same effect as fingers. Still, she lets out a deep moan that Dani feels in her clit. Dani moans in return and pulls Grace’s head even closer.

Finally, Grace starts lapping around her clit lightly. Dani’s whimpering, not even really meaning to, but Grace’s tongue feels so good and she’s taking such good care of her that Dani feels like she might cry. “Suck it,” she gasps, “please.”

Immediately Grace’s lips wrap around her clit and Dani yelps. Grace dutifully sucks on her clit while slipping two fingers inside her, and before Dani knows it she’s hissing a drawn-out “Fuck” and coming hard against Grace’s mouth. 

It takes her a few moments as she’s coming back to herself to register that Grace is gently lapping up her cum. “Thank you,” she gasps, running her fingers through Grace’s hair affectionately. “You’re so good to me.”

Grace sighs at that and, once she’s done, she murmurs, “You taste amazing, Dani.”

“You’re sweet,” Dani says. She leans down to kiss her again. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Grace whispers.

“And now I think Sarah deserves my attention,” Dani says, giving Grace one more quick kiss before getting to her feet. “She’s been very patient too.”

That makes Sarah laugh. “I wasn’t gonna complain, but sure, c’mere.”

“You stay here, Grace,” Dani says, and raises an eyebrow at Grace’s whine of protest. “On the chair, please. You can come join us in a bit. And don’t touch yourself.” Grace gives her a reproachful look, but nods.

Dani goes over to the bed, tossing off her shirt and bra along the way. “You liked watching us?” she teases, settling onto Sarah’s lap. “Because I definitely liked watching you and Grace together.”

Sarah runs her hands down Dani’s sides, coming to rest on her hips. “Yeah, no shit I liked it,” she says, smirking. “You’re both fucking hot.” 

“Well, so are you,” Dani says, leaning in to kiss her neck. “I don’t want you to feel left out.”

“You’re too nice to an old lady like me,” sighs Sarah, leaning into Dani’s touches. 

“Someone has to be,” Dani says playfully, reaching to cup one of Sarah’s breasts in one hand while the other drifts between her legs. “You and Grace, when you fuck it’s all about the competition. Who is stronger, who is better. I want to remind you that sometimes that doesn’t matter. Sometimes you can just let someone touch you and enjoy that.”

Sarah groans, shifting to give Dani better access. “Fuck - I don’t need warming up, just fuck me already.”

“I could do that,” Dani says lightly, “but I thought I was the one in charge.” She starts to trace over Sarah’s cunt slowly, lazily. “And what I want right now is to take my time with you.” 

Sarah growls and tries to grind on Dani’s fingers, but Dani just laughs and moves her hand away. “So impatient,” she says, leaning down to kiss across Sarah’s collarbone. Then she moves to Sarah’s breasts, kissing and nipping at first one and then the other before sucking one into her mouth.

“Jesus Christ!” curses Sarah.

“She’s teased me like that for hours before,” Grace calls, sounding amused. “Better strap in.”

At that, Dani opens her mouth to laugh. “Not _hours,_ ” she protests, moving to Sarah’s other breast.

“Well, it _felt_ like hours.”

Sarah’s breathing heavier now, clearly trying not to show how good Dani’s mouth feels. “I’ve got hands, y’know,” she murmurs. “Could get myself off if you’re just gonna tease me.”

“You could,” Dani says, tone playful, “but you won’t. You like it when I touch you like this. You like being reminded someone cares about you, don’t you, Sarah? That someone wants to make you feel good?”

Sarah opens her mouth to respond but is interrupted when Dani sucks at her skin, leaving a faint mark. “Goddamn,” she hisses. “You tryin’ to claim me, girl?”

“No,” Dani says with a smirk. “Just leaving you something to remember me by.” Her fingers ghost between Sarah’s legs again.

“Dani,” Sarah whines. “C’mon, just fuck me.”

Dani kisses her hard on the mouth, sliding two fingers in at the same time. She keeps kissing as she fucks her, slowly at first. “How about this?” she asks. “Is this what you wanted?”

Sarah groans. “More,” she says, “faster.”

Dani hums, like she’s thinking about it - all the while maintaining the same slow pace. “Ask nicely, Sarah.”

Sarah makes a frustrated noise and mutters, “Three fingers, _please?_ ”

“Good,” Dani says, adding another finger as asked and thrusting them faster. She’s using her other hand to tease around Sarah’s clit.

This seems to be working, because soon enough Sarah’s moving against her hands and moaning loudly. The first couple of times they fucked, Sarah was almost silent, but Dani loves hearing her and has said so, and she knows Sarah’s become comfortable enough with her now to be loud. Dani drinks in every noise, knows that this is one way Sarah shows that she loves her.

Finally she feels Sarah’s cunt tighten around her fingers and Sarah comes with a wailed “Fuck!” and a full-body shudder. Dani holds her through it, and doesn’t miss the fond “God, Dani” that Sarah gasps out after she’s calmed.

“I love you,” Dani whispers. 

“I know,” Sarah says, kissing her. “Shit, maybe you’d better be in control more often. That was hot as hell.”

Dani grins and brings her fingers to her mouth, sucking them clean. That makes both Sarah _and_ Grace make appreciative noises. “I like it, telling you two what to do. I thought it might be too much, but it’s fun.”

“Can I come over there now?” Grace asks. Her fingers are digging into the arms of the chair and she’s leaning forward slightly, like a cat waiting to pounce. “Please?” 

Dani grins over at her. “Yes, I think you’ve earned that.” She pats the bed. “On your back.”

Grace comes over and flops on her back, looking up at Dani with soft eyes. “I followed all your orders,” she says, sounding almost shy. 

“Yes,” Dani agrees, straddling Grace and kissing her on the lips. “You did very well, Grace. You’ve been good.”

Grace sighs happily. “Thank you, Commander.” And they haven’t used that tonight as an honorific yet, but it turns out Dani likes the sound of it. A lot. 

“Sarah, help me reward Grace, will you?” Dani asks. She moves down to sit between Grace’s legs, spreading them. “You can do whatever you want.”

Grace groans needily, but it’s cut off when Sarah covers her mouth with her own. Dani watches them making out for a second, delighted, before licking up Grace’s cunt once. 

Grace squirms eagerly, trying to buck her hips up into Dani’s mouth as Sarah climbs on top of her, pinning her down. “Careful,” Sarah scolds her. “Remember your Commander’s in charge. Don’t get greedy.”

Grace lets out another needy whine. “Dani, _please,_ ” she gasps. “I need, I need your-” She cuts herself off with a hiss when Sarah sucks at her neck, hard enough to bruise.

Dani, meanwhile, is kissing up and down her thighs gently. “Just wait,” she says in between kisses.

Sarah’s still kissing Grace’s neck, while Grace whimpers. “C-Commander, please? Please touch me?”

“I am touching you,” Dani murmurs, nuzzling Grace’s thigh. 

“Your mouth, Dani, please, I need your mouth!”

Dani chuckles and dives in. Grace is ridiculously wet and, while Dani’s original plan was to draw this out, she suspects Grace isn’t going to last very long. So instead, she wraps her lips around Grace’s clit and sucks, mirroring how Sarah is paying attention to Grace’s chest. Grace shrieks and moves against her mouth and it’s not even a minute before she’s coming.

Dani happily keeps licking at her till she’s calmed down, then says, overly casual, “How was that, hm?”

“Thank you,” Grace says, and Dani can hear the adoration in her voice. “Dani, you - you’re perfect, I…can I do anything for you or Sarah?”

“Well, I think it might be fun if Sarah eats you out while I sit on your face. Sarah, how would you feel about that?”

Sarah laughs. “Sounds nice. Something for everyone.”

Grace sighs happily. “Please?”

“Alright,” Dani says, moving to trade places with Sarah. But on her way, Sarah grabs her face and kisses her hard, slipping her tongue into Dani’s mouth for a few seconds. “Just wanted to sneak a taste,” she says. “And not to pull rank, but I’d kinda like to take a turn with you after she’s done. If it’s not too much.” She’s smirking in a challenging way and Dani _really_ likes it.

“We’ll see. Grace first.” Dani grins at her. “Grace, my face is a mess, would you take care of that?”

Grace nods eagerly, sitting up and licking her cum off of Dani’s face almost reverently. Then Dani kisses her. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Grace murmurs, resting her forehead against Dani’s. 

Sarah gives them a second and then coughs pointedly. “You want your pussy eaten or what?”

Grace snorts. “If it isn’t too much trouble, yeah.” But she’s smiling, and so is Sarah. Their affection is different than Dani’s, but it’s there all the same.

Grace stretches out again on her back, allowing Sarah to crouch between her legs and Dani to kneel over her face. “You ready?” Dani asks. Grace nods and immediately gets to work, burying her tongue inside her.

Dani’s half-watching Sarah, who’s also eating Grace out the way she does everything else: with precision. It’s clearly working, from the muffled noises of pleasure Grace is making. Then again, they might be because of Dani; Grace loves tasting her at every opportunity. “Fuck,” Dani gasps as Grace’s tongue starts flicking her clit. “Oh Grace, your mouth, I love your mouth.”

Grace hums something that’s probably supposed to be a “thank you” and keeps going. 

“One more thing,” Dani murmurs, suddenly inspired. “You can’t come until I do, alright? You’ve been so good, just one more order.”

Sarah pauses for a second to laugh. “Oh, that’s a challenge if I ever heard one.” Grace makes noises of either indignation or agreement and grabs onto Dani’s thighs, letting her grind against her face.

She means to drag this out, really make Grace wait for it, but Grace knows exactly what to do to make her fall apart, so it’s all she can do to hold out for another minute or so before she comes with a shout. 

It’s not much longer before Grace follows her, though her noises are muffled in, well, Dani. Her tongue nudges Dani’s oversensitive clit a few times, sending pleasant aftershocks through Dani’s body. Finally they’ve both calmed and Dani rolls off of Grace, panting. “My god,” she says, “that was...really something.”

“She almost didn’t make it,” Sarah says, sounding smug. “I could tell.”

Grace half-laughs, half-gasps, “Shut up, I held out just fine.” Sarah gives her a hard kiss on the mouth, as if to get the last word in.

“You were incredible,” Dani says, kissing her. Then she goes to kiss Sarah too. “Both of you.”

“Oh, I’m not done with you yet,” Sarah says, eyes glinting. “She looks like she’s about to pass out, but I’m good for one more round.”

“I’m not _that_ tired,” Grace protests, rolling onto her side so she can watch.

“Give me a moment,” Dani says, flopping onto her back and laughing. “What are you going to do to me?”

Sarah shrugs, coming over to cover Dani’s body with her own. “Not sure yet. Just want to show appreciation for my Commander.” She kisses Dani, gentler than Dani expects. 

Dani sighs into her mouth. “Thank you. You and Grace are both _very_ good at that.”

“It’s what you deserve, Dani,” Grace murmurs. She’s rolled onto her side to face them and is watching them sleepily. “Right, Sarah?”

“Damn right,” Sarah agrees, running her hands down Dani’s body slowly. “So what does the Commander want from me, hm?” she whispers in her ear.

Dani shivers. “F-fingers,” she gasps, as Sarah nips at her neck. “I want your fingers, please.”

She’s still so wet that Sarah’s fingers slip inside easily, and Dani groans in satisfaction and bucks against them. “Fuck me,” she breathes. 

“That’s the idea,” Sarah teases, thrusting into her slowly. 

Dani whimpers. “Come on, faster, Sarah.”

“Is that an order?” Sarah’s smirking again. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Dani says, almost growls. Sarah’s fingers feel good but she’s suddenly impatient. “Fuck me, Sarah!”

Sarah huffs a laugh, says, “Sure thing, Commander,” and does.

She’s so sensitive that the first time Sarah’s fingers nudge her g-spot, Dani almost comes right there. But she hears Sarah laugh again and becomes determined to make her work for it. “Feel good?” Sarah whispers in her ear. “You want more?”

“Yes!” gasps Dani. “More, please, Sarah!”

Sarah adds another finger and Dani pants, “Yes yes like that that’s good!”

“You really love this, huh?” Sarah murmurs. “You love calling the shots, hearing us call you Commander. I can feel you clench around me every time I say it, _Commander_. It’s pretty damn hot.” Dani squirms and gasps, and Sarah continues. “You’re something special, girl. I wouldn’t let just anybody tell me what to do.”

“I know,” Dani gasps, “I know, Sarah, you - I lo-” She bites her lip. Saying it to Sarah twice in one night might be pushing it.

“Yeah, I know,” Sarah says fondly. “Feeling’s mutual.” She kisses Dani, swallowing her moans, and then whispers in her ear again. “Don’t I deserve to feel you come around my fingers, Commander?”

Her fingers curl inside Dani once more and Dani lets herself tip over the edge with a loud cry, feeling herself gush onto Sarah’s hand. Sarah groans in satisfaction and murmurs, “You good?” once Dani’s calmed.

“Yeah,” gasps Dani, feeling like she might melt into the bed. “W-well done,” she adds with a little grin.

“Just following orders, Commander,” Sarah says, clearly enjoying the way Dani twitches as she says it. She gently pulls her hand out and sucks her fingers clean. “Mmm. Tastes good.”

That makes Dani laugh, though she’s still a bit out of breath. “Thank you.”

“Shit,” Grace says, and they both look over at her. “You guys are just…wow,” she finishes, looking embarrassed. 

Dani grins and kisses Sarah, then reaches for Grace to kiss her too. “You’re pretty wow yourself,” she says. “You both are.”

Sarah rolls off her and laughs. “Hell of a thing to say after that much fucking, but yeah, pretty much.”

“Think I gotta sleep now,” mumbles Grace, eyes drifting shut. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Dani says, nestling into her. “I think we all deserve a nap.”

Sarah snorts and throws an arm over Dani. Dani feels her move a bit closer to spoon her, though she knows if she pointed it out Sarah would back off and deny it. “Not bad, Commander,” Sarah murmurs. “I think you’re getting pretty good at calling the shots.”

“I wouldn’t mind some more practice later,” Dani teases, closing her eyes.


End file.
